


Times Remembered & Forgotten

by Lachesis_Lover



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, Late Night Writing, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Presumed Dead, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Lover/pseuds/Lachesis_Lover
Summary: Its basically a modern AU of the original game. A small town problem in a big city.





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up to a bright light in my eyes. Slowly my eyes adjust, and I see I'm in a hospital room. I look around in a daze when the door suddenly flies open as someone with blue haired man is arguing with a nurse with light blue hair wrapped up in a clean tight bun, not one hair miss placed, with a man with brown hair who was following closely behind the man with blue hair. They were arguing with each other while the man with brown hair held the nurse from stopping the man with blue hair from approaching me. He was walking at a pace that was making me nervous. As soon as he neared he reached in his coat pulling out a badge.

 "Im Detective Chrom and I have a few questions to ask you."he deadpanned. "First I would like to tell you that you have been in a major accident and have been out for quite sometime, and it seems that you have no relatives, Tell me where are you from." He ask as he pulls out a notepad. I thought and thought but nothing came to me.

 "I-i dont know" I answered taking note of how scratchy my throat sounded. He hummed in response.

"Do you know of anyone we can call." Once again I shook my head. Just then the nurse some how got past the guy holding her back walking straight up to Chrom.

 "Well Detective i you gave me a minute to explain before you barged in I would have told you he has amnesia." She replies her voice dripping with . I didn't know what to think I've been in such an accident that im an amnesic, tody was going well. I was broke from my thoughts by a groan. I see Chrom dragging his hand across his face. He then turns to me.

 "Is there anything you remember!" He throws his arms in the air as he says that. But there is one thing that would remember.

 "My name......" I quietly anwser.

 "What was that" he asked a hard look on his face.

 "I remember my name." I say once again.With this his face lights up.

 "Well what is it!" He ask pulling out the notebook again.

 "My name is Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

With the little information he has he turns to talk to the other man as the now irritated nurse turns to me with a sweet smile.

 "Is there anything that you would like." She ask sweetly."

 "Some water would be nice, thanks." I say hoarsely. She nods then leaves the room. I sit there playing with my fingers, until I overhear there plan for attack against a mafia group, and there plan to take over one of their thresholds. Without thinking I speak out loud. "That's a suicide mission going in there like that." I say. They both turn to look at me as I I've grown a second head. I wave him over and he comes over and I take his notepad drawing the layout that I saw as he had explained it, then showing he he gould go in handing it back to him. He stared at it with his mouth agape. 

 "H-how d-did you......." He couldn't seem to finish his thought as he had a new one. "How would you like to join my force team he says with a smirk. That's when his partner all of a sudden grabs his shoulder and turns Chrom towards him.

 "Are you crazy!" He exclaims eyeing me suspiciously. "He could just be pretending to have lost his memory." Thats when Chrom faces me and gives me a long look before he smiles. 

 "But I trust him, I don't believe he's lying right now." Just then the nurse enters and shoos them out telling them that at visiting hours are over, as Chrom yells over his shoulder to tell me that he would be back for him tomorrow. As soon as he nurse closes the door, she sighs and hands me the cup telling me too rest and since I am in good health I can leave tomorrow if I wish to. I nod as she turns out the light and closes the door. I finish the glass and think of all the things that happened in a short amount of time as I drift into sleep.

       ~~~~~~~

 I woke to the most loudest sound I've ever heard in my life. As I flew forward, I headbutted the who ever it was with full force, then rubbing my aching head from the blow. I then heard the person groan as they rolled on the floor.

 "Aww what was that for?!" He moaned still holding his forehead. It was Chrom.

 "Oh im sorry it just seems that you, hmm I don't know, BUSTED MY EARDRUM WITH YOUR YELLING!" I counter. He finally gets off the floor mumbling to him self with a scowl. He then takes a deep breath, calming himself. Then turns to leave. 

 "If your coming get dressed with the clothes over there in the chair." he points over to a chair in the corner. "I'll be waiting outside." He closes the door lightly as he leaves. I turn to the chair and decide I shouldn't take to long for if I wanna make a good first impression.

~~~~~~~

I walk into the hallway were Chrom is talking to my doctor. She was holding something that looked like a coat, while handing him a clipboard to fill out. Noticing me out of the corner of her eye she walks over to me handing me the coat. 

 "This is yours I have taken it and t to my liberty to fix it up myself so here you go." She exclaims handing me the jacket.

 "Thank you I appreciate it." That's when I saw for the first time my nurse smile a genuine smile. 

 "You come back and visit me okay, and not jealous st when your hurt alright." She lightly punches my arm with a laugh. "Now shoo, get out there are more people for me to tend too." She pushes towards Chrom before spinning on her heel to leave and help another. With that Chrom walks over. 

 "Alright everything is filled out les get going shall we. He says cheerfully. I nod following his lead out of the hospital. From this day forward the most crazy shit happens that no one was ready for.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning I woke to the smell of smoke. I jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen as I saw Chrom put out something that was on fire on the stove. After throwing the pants into the sink he threw, turning on the water he groaned. Just as I was going to ask what the hell happened I heard footsteps behind me and sleepy yawns.  
Lissa then walked into the kitchen like nothing was happening.  
"Yep he set the food on fire again." She yawned walking up to her brother. She pats him on the shoulder. "Its okay I'll make breakfast." She said sleepily as he sighed and went to sit down at the table. Right then Frederick walked in with his suit already on, and his hair done.  
"Please refrain from setting the house on fire again sir, the fire department won't be happy I you do again its already been 10 times this month." He said taking a seat right next to Chrom who just grumbled in response. Just then Chrom turned his head and he greeted me.   
"Hey morning Robin!" He crowed. With that Lisa and Frederick looked like they had just saw me, even though they walked by me.  
"Mornin Robin"  
"Good morning Sir Robin"

I was shocked they walked right by them and still they didn't even notice me and they just brushed aside the fact that Chrom had already set 10 house fires this month and almost set another one. The look on my face must have been priceless cause both Chrom and Lisa almost fell over laughing, while Frederick simple took the pan from Lisa fixing all the plates on the table then sitting back in his seat, praying and eating his food. All the while Lisa and Chrom were on the floor now still laughing. Shocked you took a seat next to Frederick who has grumbled about how I should stop gawking and eat my food. Eventually we all are able to finish our our food and get ready for another day at the station.  
~~~~~~~  
Before we could walk through the door Sumia was already rushing out of the office.  
"Robinareyouokayareyousureyousouldbewalkingaroundrightnownaybeyoushoul-" She was talking so fast it was making my head spin.  
"Calm down he's fine we watched over him alright, breathe" Chrom slapped his hands on her shoulders getting her attention. She took a breathe calming down.  
"That's better, don't forget to breathe alright." he continues trying not to laugh.   
"Yes sir!" she shouts with a salute before turning around to go back to her desk only to trip when she tried to take a step. I cringed back at the sound of her hitting the with a loud thud. Fredrick shook his head, Lissa gasped, and Chrom cringed even harder than I did. As she pushed herself up off the floor she groaned.  
"Are you all right Sumia?" Chrom asked slowly  
"Never better." she deadpanned. Just then Sumia's phone started ringing. She rushed to answer it.  
"Ylisse Police Department, what is your emergency." Then there was a pause. We all were looking at her face to try and gauge how bad the situation is, but her face didn't shift in the slightest so we waited until she would tell us what happened. My thought was interrupted by Sumia talking into the phone once more.  
"Yes ma'am, but I'm going to need you to remain calm and help will be on the way, okay?" She spoke in a tone very calm as she put the phone in the crook of her neck and started to type on her computer.   
"Ma'am if you could tell me where you are I will start to send out the troops. As she listened she started to put that information into the computer. Just then Chrom pulled out his phone to see the coordinates of where the emergency is.  
"Sully and Virion are also on there way but you guys are the closest at the moment."she says as she puts her hand over the phone. Chrom nods then turns to us and starts to give out orders.   
"Frederick you will go alone, Robin your with me, and Lissa get the ambulance ready." He exclaims. We all nod and take off into our designated directions. I hop into the passenger side of Chrom's cop car and Frederick hops into the one right next to ours and with a flip of a switch the sirens blare and the lights start flashing and we take of out the parking lot with Lissa tailing behind us. when we get there we see that the seen is getting out of control fast. Most of the dinner windows are shattered and they have hostages at gunpoint since they seen us pull up. Chrom turns and looks at me and then opens the center console and hands me a gun.  
"Just in case it gets messy." he states, I nod. The three of us open the doors and hide behind them. Lissa parked the ambulance side ways a bit of a ways behind the cop cars but far enough back that she won't get shot.   
"What will we do sir." I hear Frederick who's on my left say from behind his car door that he is crouched behind the door. Interested in what he was going to say I turned to look at him as well. He ponders on it for a minute before getting back into the cop car and fishing for something in the dash. He then pulls out a megaphone and he turns and says with some hesitancy.  
"We try to resolve this as peacefully as possible as we can." He then turns on the megaphone and looks over the open door to talk to the those who were causing a commotion in the dinner.  
"If you come out with your hands up and let go of the hostages without hurting them you won't have as long as a charge and jail time as if we have to come get you ourselves." Chrom says this with complete confidence. One of the men inside the dinner laughs and he looks to the woman he has hostage in his arms.   
"You hear that lass, ain't that funny." He laughs and the woman is shaking she's so scared, next thing you know we are back behind the car doors and the megaphone has a hole through it and is smoking. "That's what I think of your offer police chief." The man yells. What happened was the man abruptly stopped laughing suddenly and shot at Chrom, putting the hole through the megaphone. Chrom sighs and grumbles something about how he tried under his breath. Just then one more cop car pulls up behind us and both doors open revealing who I believe is Sully and Virion. They crouch behind their doors as well.  
"What's the status sir." Sully ask.   
"Violent." Chrom stats. He then starts to think of what to do. Without thinking about it I blurt out a plan off the top of my head.   
"Why not have those two distract them while we go around the back and start to knock them out one by one. All of them stare at me that I realize that it must have been a dumb idea from the way they are staring at me, I become self-conscious about it. Chrom puts his hand on his chin then looks back at me.   
"Good idea." He says and waves over Sully and Virion. They maneuver their way to the car doors and replace Chrom and Frederick's places behind the doors and Chrom signals us to follow him quietly so that we can make our way to the back of the building. We hold our guns ready just in case we run into anybody, but I have this feeling that Frederick's is held at ready to shoot me if I slip up. I when we make our way around the back no one is guarding the door at all. Amateurs. With that we slowly open the cooks door to see if anyone was in there but no one was camping in there only a few knocked out chiefs, but through the open panel where the food goes out you could here crying of various people and the sounds of the criminals toying with them. We sneak through and open the door slightly for their might be someone on the other side. The closest one was in front of the counter and their was five of them with guns and they were all big. One of the hostages spotted me and I shushed him and he nodded enough for me to understand but not get noticed. I go back to were they checked on the three chiefs to see if they were fine. Chrom turned to me and with his eyes asked me what was the situation over their. I put up five fingers and he understood immediately. He nods to Frederick and with some uncertainty he took the now awake chiefs to safety and to get checked by Lissa. Chrom now turns to me and nods, We make our way over to the door and go through. Their are two waitresses behind the counter and we wave them over and tell them to be quiet about it and we make our way over to them and tell them to go out through the back and that someone would help them. with a deep breath me and Chrom jumped up and tazzes two of the closest ones before wounding the other two enough to keep them from attacking but not killing them so that we could question them later. The one who we suspect to be the leader turns around in shock at how the situation turned on him and at the same moment Sully and Virion come through the door with their guns point at him. He slowly takes in the situation and realizes that he has lost.  
"Give up you've lost, now put you hands up and drop your weapon. Chrom says with authority. The man does just that and when he does Chrom moves forward to kick the gun away from him and to make sure that the hostages can get away from his grasp, I step forward to back him up, while Sully and Virion use this as an opportunity to evacuate all the hostages and get them checked for anything fatal. Just as Chrom turned his head to look over his shoulder to make sure they were doing alright the man reaches behind him and pulls out a gun and points it at Chrom. I pull the trigger on mine before he can pull his and he falls backwards. Everyone turns and looks at me and I so shocked at what just happened that I didn't realize I was shaking and that I dropped the gun right after it happened. Chrom is by my side immediately and Frederick, Sully, and Virion all stand agape at what just happened.   
Chrom is telling me how everything is fine and that he's thankful what have done to save his life. I barely listen as I stare at my hands. Frederick come over to check the mans pulse and he looks at us and shakes his head. I feel my mouth run dry. I stand up and attempt to tell them that I'm going to sit in the car but it doesn't come out. I turn and go out and get in the car, sliding down in the seat, hands sliding across my face when I hear Lissa scream. I hop out the car and see that Lissa is in a headlock from one of the criminals that me and Chrom had shocked had been getting checked seemed to slide out of his hand cuff and had her at gun point.   
Anyone moves and her head will be blown of her shoulders." He says and everyone freezes. I turn to see that Chrom is fighting to not take off and beat the guy into a pulp were he stands and that Frederick is have some inner turmoil go through his head. Just when we thought it was gonna get any worse the guy suddenly goes rigid and lets go of Lissa falling back and this causes Lissa to fall forward but was caught by the person who just knocked out the captive. Lissa had her eyes and when she opened them she was surprised and I swear I saw the slightest hint of a blush spread across her face. The man helps her stand up and ask if she's alright which she nods in acknowledgement. Just as he was going to say something the man she had hit got back on his feet and went to tackle the man. As they fell Lissa stepped back while letting out a scream, the man had the gun back in his hand and was about to aim the gun at the other man only to have it slapped out of his hand, leaving him wide open due to his shock, he then used that to flip them over so that he was on top and punched the man in the face before flipping the guy on his stomach and pinning his hands behind his back and holding it there. The man began to writhe under the mysterious man. With that the man looked at Chrom or maybe someone else since I couldn't really tell since he was wearing shades. Chrom and the others seemed to snap out of with this comment, immediately they made their way over and handcuffed the man. As we were all busy checking on all the we almost had forgotten about the mysterious stranger who saved Lissa. Almost. Just as the man was going to walk off Lissa called out to him.  
"Um... Excuse me...… Sir?" she called after the man who stopped walking away to look back at her with the same emotionless face he had on before. Raising a brow he answered her.  
"Yes?" the man reluctantly answered. Lissa then stepped towards the making all of us behind her tense, but none of us moved. She then grabbed the mans arm with some force for him to wince and inhale harshly between his teeth. She merely shook her head, mumbling something to herself.  
"Come with me." She demanded but dragged the poor boy with her with out giving him a chance to even agree. She sat him down in the back of the truck as she worked on his arm. He said nothing while she did this, until she spoke up.   
"So... thank you for what you did before um...wait what is your name?" she asked as she finished bandaging him up. He shook his head .  
"It doesn't matter don't worry about it. His eyes where looking to his side but his attention was brought to Lissa as she got closer to him and got loud.  
"But it does because I still have to thank you properly." She exclaimed and from where Chrom, Frederick, and I stood we could see the gears in his head turning. Deciding weather to respond with his name or not. With a sigh he seemed to give in.  
"It's Marth." He responded after a moment.  
"You couldn't mea-" but before Chrom could finish the man was already getting up and was what seemed to be in a rush tot leave.  
"Well it's getting late so I must get going," He then turned to Lissa "Thank you for helping me with my injury." With that the mysterious man got into a car that I don't remember pulling up at any moment. After watching the car pull off Chrom's eyes slated in thought.  
"Something on your mind Chrom." I asked. He looked like he wanted to say something but then his phone began to ring. He looked down at the caller I.D. before looking up and telling us who it was. HE looked directly at Lissa when he spoke.  
"It's Sis."


End file.
